Big Time Ecstasy
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Kendall, Carlos and one of their friends share a very pleasant experince... KendallxCarlosxOC. Writen for Sting of My Tears. SLASH! Threesome. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! :D This story is written for my friend **Sting of My Tears**(aka: Kyle). Hi, Kyle! *waves to computer screen* LOL! :D Anyway, I REALLY hope you like it! :D

**Big Time Ecstasy**

They didn't know how this happened. They had just been playing video games and it happened. They kissed. They had kissed and now they were laying on the bed, making out rather heavily and Kendall's pants were off.

Kyle was one of Kendall's friends from Minnesota. They had been good friends since second grade and finally, after several months, Kyle was able to come to LA for a visit. What he wasn't expecting was to be making out with his best friend(whom he'd had an extreme crush on since the sixth grade).

Kendall drew away from their heated kiss, gasping. He looked down upon his 15-year-old friend beneath him and he thought he was...beautiful. With his short brown hair, gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes, and creamy skin he was perhaps the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Kendall's heart raced and all the heat in his body seemed to be pooling in his groin.

"You're so hot." he moaned, leaning down and kissing Kyle heatedly again.

A pleasured moan slid from Kyle's lips and he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, kissing back with passion. Pleasure coursed through him and his entire body tingled with delight. He ran his fingers repeatedly through Kendall's soft, golden-brown hair, moaning in pleasure the whole time. He shifted his hips beneath Kendall, feeling his jeans tightening more and more by the second. He was surprised by the sudden kiss and the direction it seemed to be going, but wherever it went, he was okay with it.

"I love you." he sighed into Kendall's wonderful mouth.

Kendall moaned in agreement and let the kiss continue a few more seconds until he pulled away once again. Gasping with excitement, Kendall practically ripped his graphic t-shirt off his body, throwing it to the floor. Kyle felt his groin throb when he saw Kendall's bare torso. His skin was slightly tanned(more sun-kissed than tanned) and his gorgeous muscles rippled underneath his soft skin.

"Like what you see?" Kendall asked, a sexy smirk on his face.

Kyle couldn't seem to find his voice, so he just nodded and squirmed a little, longing for Kendall to take him then and there. He'd never actually had sex with another guy before, but he'd tried a few things on himself before and he found that he liked them. He wasn't scared.

"T-take me." he whispered.

"What?" Kendall asked, both in slight surprise and to make sure he'd heard Kyle right.

"Take me...please." Kyle repeated, "I n-need you."

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Just do it! Please!" Kyle gasped, his erection straining painfully against his jeans.

Kendall nodded. He was willing to go all the way; he just didn't want to hurt his friend. He worked his hands underneath Kyle's lime-green t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He tossed it to the floor and leaned in to ravish Kyle's neck with hot kisses. Kyle sighed in pleasure and tilted his head back, giving Kendall better access. As Kendall slowly worked his kisses downward over Kyle's smooth chest, he reached down and undid his jeans and pulled his erection out, massaging him through his boxers. This caused a loud moan to erupt from Kyle's throat and he involuntarily thrust his hips up into the touch.

"Oh, God, that feels so good!" he gasped, longing for that sweet skin-to-skin contact.

Kendall continued with this delicious torture for a little while longer until he withdrew his hand from the front of Kyle's jeans. A whimper of loss escaped Kyle's lips when he felt Kendall's hand leave him. He looked down, asking with his eyes what Kendall was doing.

"You'll see." Kendall said.

Before Kyle could say anything, Kendall flipped him over on his stomach and pinned him to the bed with his own body. This turned Kyle on so much, he shuddered with pleasure and he felt his member throb with need.

"Ugh, Kendall! That's so good!" he grunted, gripping the sheet beneath him firmly.

"It's gonna feel so much better in just a minute." Kendall moaned into his ear.

He leaned up on his knees and tortuously-slowly pulled Kyle's jeans and boxers down his legs. Once they were off, Kendall moaned at the sight of Kyle's trembling, naked body before him. He'd always thought Kyle had a very sexy figure, though he never told him.

"Mmm, you're so sexy." he moaned, deciding to tell him now.

"S-so are you." Kyle moaned, "P-please I need you...so bad."

Chewing his bottom lip, Kendall reached over into the top drawer of his nightstand and retrieved a small bottle of lube(he used it sometimes when he was 'alone'). He was so glad he had it. Opening the bottle, he got some on his fingers.

"Spread your legs." Kendall said, his voice dripping with passion.

Shivering with pleasure, Kyle shifted and spread his legs wide apart, exposing his opening to Kendall. In this position, Kyle felt very exposed and vulnerable...and he loved it. He loved the idea of being the vulnerable one, at Kendall's mercy to do whatever he wanted to him. He gasped when he felt Kendall reach between his legs and gently massage the cool lube around his opening.

"Mmm, you like me touching you here, don't you?" Kendall moaned sexily.

"Oh, yes!" Kyle gasped, "Mmmm, h-hurry up! Please."

Kendall smiled and swiftly pushed two fingers inside him. Kyle jumped slightly, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He thrust his hips back against the fingers, bringing them in deeper. Kendall moved the fingers in and out, repeating a scissoring motion to stretch Kyle sufficiently. It didn't take long before he added a third finger, stretching the boy's hole farther. Kyle grunted in pleasure and bit down on his lower-lip. He shifted his hips slightly against the bed, gaining some much-needed friction against his painfully-hard member. After a few jabs with his fingers, Kendall withdrew them, causing Kyle to whimper with loss.

"Did that feel good?" Kendall asked, referring to his fingers being inside Kyle.

"Oh, yes!" Kyle gasped.

"Well, there's alot more going into that little hole in just a minute." Kendall said in a deep, sexy voice.

Kyle shuddered with excitement and his opening gaped with need. It was stretched and just begging for Kendall's aching member to be shoved inside it. Kendall got some more lube on his hand and thoroughly slicked his thick member. He moaned and felt himself throb in his hand. He was becoming more and more excited by the second.

"I'm gonna put my cock inside you now." Kendall whispered sexily.

Kyle nodded quickly and his breath quickened with excitement. He gripped the pillow beside his head, not in fear but in trembling excitement. He'd dreamed of the day he would loose his virginity and now it was about to happen. Kendall lowered himself down between Kyle's legs and placed the tip of his throbbing cock at the boy's opening. Kyle gasped when he felt the head brushing against his sensitive skin, nudging at his hole. He felt it push forward, stretching him as it did. Kendall penetrated his friend in one slow push, sheathing his entire seven inches inside him. A small cry escaped Kyle's lips, but it was a cry of pleasure, not pain. He'd heard that it would hurt the first time you had sex, but this didn't. This was incredible. This was amazing!

Kendall waited a few seconds for Kyle to relax before he slowly pulled his entire member out, leaving only the head inside. He paused before he swiftly plunged his throbbing manhood deep into Kyle's body. A harsher cry tore from Kyle's throat and he thrust back against him.

"Does it feel gooooooood?" Kendall asked, drawing the last word out into a moan.

"Oh, yes! Yes, oh, God it feels so good!" Kyle gasped as Kendall thrust himself repeatedly inside him.

Kyle moaned loudly and spread his legs wider, taking more of Kendall in. He concentrated on the amazing feeling of Kendall moving in and out between his legs and it made his neglected member throb with need. Kendall found the pleasured gasps and moans spilling from Kyle's lips to be such a turn-on. And, not to mention, the warm tightness of Kyle's insides around him. Oh, this boy was so tight! It was more incredible than he could have ever made it just using his hand as he always did.

"Mmmm, Kyle...you're so tight! So good...ugh, God! So good!" Kendall moaned, placing his hand firmly against the small of Kyle's back to give him better leverage in his thrusting.

It worked and it became even more intense. The feeling of not being able to move freely drove Kyle insane and he whimpered as he pushed back against Kendall.

"Do you want it harder?" Kendall gasped.

"P-please..." Kyle moaned.

He cried out when Kendall greatly increased the pressure of his thrusting, practically slamming himself inside him. Oh, they were so close. They could practically taste their own orgasm just around the corner. They were just about to cry out with release when...

The door opened.

The sound of the bedroom door opening broke their concentration and their heads whipped to the side towards the door and they saw Carlos standing their with a startled look on his face.

"C-Carlos, wh-what are you-" Kendall started, but he was too out of breath to finish.

"I-I, um...I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't r-realize..." Carlos stammered, his cheeks tinting an adorable pinkish color.

They stood(and lay) there for a few tense seconds before an idea hatched inside Kyle's head. He shifted out from under Kendall, much to Kendall's surprise.

"What-" Kendall whined.

Kyle waved his hand, signalling Kendall to wait just a minute. He walked across the room, completely naked and hard as a rock. Carlos gulped and stared at him, wide-eyed. What was he doing? He watched as Kyle closed the door and stood sexily in front of him, displayed in all his naked glory.

"Why don't you...come over and join us?" he asked, giving Carlos a sexy look.

"Wh-what?" Carlos asked, confused, "I-I don't know..."

"Aw, come on, Carlos." Kendall said, surprising Kyle with how willing he sounded.

Carlos' eyes shifted from Kyle to Kendall, who had gotten up off the bed and was walking over. He crossed the room in long strides and stood behind Carlos. He gripped either side of his friend's hips and pulled them against his extremely hard arousal. Carlos gasped in surprise, but it actually felt...good.

"Guys...I don't-" he started to say, but Kyle cut him off when he suddenly slid his hand down the front of Carlos' jeans.

"You know you want to." he said, giving a gentle squeeze.

Suddenly Carlos was okay with the idea. Kyle was right, he did want to do it; he was just trying to think rationally for once.

"Let's go have some fun." Kendall whispered, coaxing Carlos to step forward.

The three of them walked over to the bed and Kyle turn to face him.

"Let me get you hard." he whispered, removing Carlos' red t-shirt.

Carlos felt his heart race as Kyle undid his jeans and pull them slowly down his slender legs, kneeling on the floor as he did. Kyle glanced up at Carlos, an 'innocent' look on his face. This was a great turn-on for Carlos and he felt himself swell in his boxerbriefs. Kyle saw this and smiled. He reached up and tantalizingly-slowly pulled the blue boxerbriefs down Carlos' legs to pool on the floor with his jeans. Carlos stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. He moaned softly when Kyle wrapped his small hand around his thick member and gave a slight stroke. Kyle had pleasured himself this way many times before and he knew just what to do to get Carlos hard as a rock within minutes. He gave a few more tantalizing strokes and he felt Carlos growing more and more aroused with each one. When he was about halfway aroused, Kyle wasted no time in taking Carlos' thick length into his mouth. This caused a groan to erupt from Carlos' throat and he threw his head back, placing a longing hand to the back of Kyle's head. Kyle gripped Carlos' thighs firmly and sucked his length into full-blown arousal. When he felt Carlos' cock throb in his mouth, he knew he was ready. He removed his mouth and stood to his feet.

"Let's have some fun." he said, giving a sexy smirk.

He gave Kendall a brief nod and Kendall got on the bed, laying on his back. He picked up the lube from on the nightstand and tossed it to Kyle.

"Can't have you going in dry, now can we?" he said, getting some of the lube on his fingers.

Carlos gasped and nearly collapsed when Kyle wrapped his hand around his thickness, rubbing a thick layer of the lube all over it.

"There. Perfect. Come on." Kyle said.

He crawled onto the bed and straddled Kendall's erection, his back facing him. He lowered himself down onto it, moaning as he did. Their level of arousal had gone down significantly since Carlos had walked in on them and now they were ready climb the heights of ecstasy once again. And this time, they intended to finish. Once Kendall was pushed all the way in, Kyle leaned back, supporting himself on his hands and he spread his legs wide. His member throbbing hard, Carlos, too, crawled onto the bed and positioned himself between Kyle's legs. Kyle gave him a nod to go ahead and he pushed in a couple of inches. A pained whimper tore from Kyle's throat as he was suddenly stretched farther than he thought possible. The pain was so intense, he thought he was going to have to tell them to stop, but he forced himself not to. He so wanted to do this. Carlos waited a few minutes for Kyle to relax before he pushed the rest of the way in. Another cry came from Kyle, but he forced his body to relax and he was able to take both of them in fully. Once the pain passed, it was incredible. He never thought he could feel this filled and stretched by something. It was _the _most amazing feeling he'd _ever _experienced in his life.

"M-move. Please! Just move!" Kyle gasped.

Carlos placed his hands on either of Kyle's knees to give himself leverage and he pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in again. The three of them moaned loudly. Kyle felt Kendall grip his hips and thrust up into him. The feeling of these two thick(and rather skilled) boys thrusting inside him drove him insane. It drove them insane, too, to feel their cocks rubbing together inside Kyle. They would never have imagined they would be in this situation, but now they were and they were thankful beyond words that it was happening. A pleasured cry tore from Kyle's throat as he threw his head back. The constant pressure and friction against his sweet spot was about to send him over the edge already.

"Oh, God, harder! HARDER!" he cried, gripping the sheet until his knuckles turned white.

Carlos shuddered in extreme pleasure and his mouth hung open in ecstasy. With two cocks inside him, Kyle was so incredibly tight, it drove them insane. For Kyle, it still hurt, but it hurt so good. The pain and pleasure both mingled together to create the most incredible sensation in the world. He whimpered as his muscles clenched around them, creating more friction. He felt his untouched member throb, begging for attention. He reached up to take care of it himself, but Carlos moved his hand away.

"Let me do that for you." he said, his voice dripping with ecstasy.

He wrapped his hand firmly around the base of Kyle's thick cock and jacked him off, moving his hand to match the vigorous rhythm of their thrusting. Sliding his hand up, he swiped his thumb over the head, smearing the pre-cum all over it. Kyle cried out in ecstasy and threw his head back. He was so glad they were the only three in the apartment; they could make all the noise they wanted.

"Yeah, that's it. Cry out. Scream. Don't try to hold it in." Kendall whispered into his ear, "Mmmm, doesn't it feel good? You like having these two big cocks pounding inside your hole, don't you?"

Kyle shuddered in unspeakable pleasure. He felt Kendall's hot breath on his skin and he could hear the trembling passion in his voice. Oh, he was so close. He just knew it. He felt the familiar sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach. He'd felt that feeling many times before on his own, but this was that feeling magnified by a thousand times. And judging by the erratic moans and sighs emanating from Kendall and Carlos, he knew they were close, too. Oh, they were going to come together. That would be so amazing. Their thrusts were becoming harder and deeper. Oh, so deep.

It wasn't but a minute or two later that the sensation in the pit of Kyle's stomach reached its peak. He was coming! He let out a series of escalating cries that lead up to one long, loud scream. He arched his back hard and threw his head back as his muscles clenched so hard around Kendall and Carlos, he thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure. Hearing his cries of ecstasy and feeling the clenching of his muscles was enough to send Kendall and Carlos over the edge. They, too, cried out and their bodies spasmed as they released their white-hot cum deep inside Kyle's body. With one more hard thrust, their orgasm reached its peak. The peak of their ecstasy was almost too much to bear, it was so blindingly intense that they couldn't even cry out; their mouths were just open in a silent scream.

Just as soon as the peak started, it stopped, leaving them breathless and stunned. They all collapsed in a jumbled pile of hot, quivering flesh. They gasped wildly to catch their breath. They lay there like that for several minutes that seemed to stretch on for hours. Finally gaining some strength, Carlos leaned up off Kyle, who was squashed between them like a sandwich.

"That was..." Carlos started.

"...incredible." Kyle finished.

"Yeah." Kendall agreed in a breathy voice.

Gaining some strength in his legs, Kyle stood up off the bed. His legs were shaky and trembly, barely able to walk. He could tell he was going to be sore the next day, but he didn't care; the soreness was a small price to pay for experiencing such ecstasy. For a while, they just sat there, not saying anything. Kyle was going over what he'd just done in his head. He'd just had sex with two of his closest best friends..._at the same time_. It was the most incredible thing he'd ever experienced. He didn't think he would have lost his virginity at fifteen, but he was okay with it. He looked back and forth between Kendall and Carlos a few times before breaking the silence.

"We should do this again sometime."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! :D I REALLY hope you like it! :D I worked VERY hard on this! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
